mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
World Historian
The Shadows (also known as WorldHistorian and Kikoku Botan) was a dark mysterious presence that appeared in both Season One as the shadows and Season Two as world historian of Mianite. Season 1 Arrival The Shadows announced their return to the Land of Mianite about halfway through Season One, when Death sent a message to it's inhabitants, stating that neither Mianite, nor Dianite, nor Ianite could stop him, that he was the reason that there were so few gods and that they hardly ever appeared, that he would make those who joined them more powerful than the gods, but destroy those who didn't, and that he would soon "reach out" to one of them. Syndicate was the first to receive this message, and he quickly relayed it to Jericho, Firefoxx, and CaptainSparklez. The message left in it's wake much confusion, uncertainty, and fear amongst the four. Dec, priest-king of the Realm of Mianite, gave a short and vague speech, which only confirmed one thing: "The Shadows are real." Attempted Conversion Shortly after the message was received, Death revealed that the one he meant to "reach out" to was none other than Syndicate, Dianite's chosen one and arguably the religion's best fighter. Although his first attempt to convert the zombielike man was met with silence, he did not relent. After Syndicate absentmindedly thought about how amazing it would be to have a fantastic bow to use in combination with invisibility potions to become a ninja assassin, Death offered him the bow Death's Bolt and a position at his side as his personal assassin and right hand. Although sorely tempted to renounce Dianite and take the offer, he was convinced that the offer was a trick by his god to test his loyalty, and subsequently rejected the offer. Seeing that he would not convert him quickly enough for his plan, Death turned to Nadeshot, whom he knew was overshadowed by his friend and neglected by his god. He figured that the chance of glory and power would better tempt those who had never had it. He was not wrong. Season 2 The Destruction of Ruxomar World Historian was a character in Mianite Season Two. This ominous entity was an embodiment of The Shadows. WorldHistorian is the father of Mianite, Dianite, and Ianite. He wrote several books which the Sky People read in the Great Library of Urulu. He was also briefly seen in the fifth crypt which contained Mianite's Heart. When the heroes and heroines were leaving the nether, he stated "Thanks for the quintessence". The WorldHistorian also wore reddish-grey robes. According to Dianite, his murderer wore similar attire. He was the ultimate villain of Season Two, as it is revealed he was the one gathering quintessence from Ianite and using it to destory the world. When the Sky People revived Dianite, WorldHistorian slaughtered most of the main cast after Mianite had taken control over various of the heroes' bodies before Ianite yelled to Sparklez to use his arrows. Once he saw the chance, Sparklez took the shot and killed the World Historian. But it is believed that the World Historian is not dead and will revive himself with all the quintessence he has harvested. Now we shall wait until season 3 to see how much more havoc World Historian shall wreak after being defeated. Followers Season 1: - Matt "Nadeshot" Haag - Cronus Season 2: - Guard Tom Category:Mianites Category:Team Ianite